


Bring Your Ninja to School

by liliesofthevalley



Series: Itachi as a Jonin Leader [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliesofthevalley/pseuds/liliesofthevalley
Summary: Iruka enjoyed days like today when the Village Hidden in the Leaves forgot that shinobi were, at their core, people to be feared. Today, at least, the word shinobi had become something else entirely. Today it meant camaraderie and fellowship; it meant laughter and good food and blankets spread on the ground while families sat and talked.Iruka stood atop a ladder, opposite Shino Aburame, as they hung a sign outside the Academy doors. Konoha’s 2nd Annual Bring-Your-Ninja-to-School-Day.





	Bring Your Ninja to School

**Author's Note:**

> This story exists in an AU where Itachi and Neji survived the war. After everything, Itachi was given a genin team and is now an active member of the community. Enjoy:)

Iruka Umino had always loved his job. Even through the headaches and the trials, through the painstaking irritation of scrubbing spray paint off of monuments and the heart-pounding terror of being responsible for the lives of children in a village under siege. There was very little that he truly disliked about being a teacher. All of the hardships over the years repaid themselves tenfold when he saw them grow or when he looked at them and saw pride or determination or joy lighting their eyes after a success - no matter how small it might be.

 

Or days like today when the Village Hidden in the Leaves forgot that shinobi were, at their core, people to be feared. Today, at least, the word  _ shinobi _ had become something else entirely. Today it meant camaraderie and fellowship; it meant laughter and good food and blankets spread on the ground while families sat and talked.

 

Iruka stood atop a ladder, opposite Shino Aburame, as they hung a sign outside the Academy doors.  _ Konoha’s 2nd Annual Bring-Your-Ninja-to-School-Day _ . 

 

“Your side is too low, Iruka-sensei.”

 

There was a playfulness underneath the snappish tone in her voice that quelled any irritation Iruka may have felt. He had already raised and lowered the banner three times at her instruction, but it hardly mattered. Hokage or not, Lady Tsunade never shirked an opportunity to boss someone around and it wasn’t as though Kakashi was around to do it.

 

Where was their illustrious Hokage, anyway?   
  


His arm slipped.

 

“Iruka!” Tsunade snapped. Across the archway, he heard Shino snort a laugh. 

 

“Oh, I think it looks fine where it is,” came Kakashi’s lazy drawl. Before Iruka could glance at him, there was a rush of air and twin  _ thumps _ . One just barely missed Iruka’s thumb as the banner was now held in place by the two kunai that Kakashi had thrown directly into the rope of the banner. An unnecessary move, undoubtedly, but Kakashi’s expression was smug and content under the mask as a gaggle of civilian children  _ ooohed and ahhhed  _ as they tugged on his Hokage robes and pointed. 

 

Iruka decided to be indulgent. 

 

After all, wasn’t the point of today to be happy?

 

Tsunade rolled her eyes at them and walked away in search of Shizune. Shino followed a few moments later, after bowing his head and greeting the Hokage.

 

He hopped off his ladder and surveyed the area. People were still gathering in the open area outside the Academy, but it was only mid-morning. Many had already come and were setting up tables and picnic blankets. A few from the Yamanaka clan had arrived with pots of flowers in all colors to decorate the tables and surrounding areas; he had overheard Ino talking earlier in the week about wrapping twinkle lights in the overhead pots for later in the evening when it grew darker. 

 

“It’s wonderful that we’re doing this,” Iruka said, moving to stand next to Kakashi as they both looked out over the gathering crowd. Kakashi nodded, reaching up to pick at his robes.

 

“I just can’t believe that this is essentially Sasuke’s doing.”

 

Iruka shook his head. “Your former genin team is something else, Kakashi. Like nothing I’ve ever seen before. Nothing they do should surprise you.”

 

Kakashi said nothing but Iruka followed his gaze to see the very shinobi in question settling into their space under a large shaded tree. Sakura spread out a blanket in the grass, looking lovely and radiant and  _ happy _ . Iruka watched as she knelt in front of her daughter and handed Sarada a basket that the little family had brought, and pointed towards the tables where Shikamaru’s mother was arranging the food. Sasuke leaned against the tree trunk, the very picture of boredom, but Iruka could see him tracking every movement Sarada made through the crowd with his visible eye. 

 

“It’s not surprise, sensei,” Kakashi turned. He reached out and snared Iruka’s hand. “I’m proud.”

 

He squeezed once and then let go, moving away to walk through the crowds. Iruka watched him for a long moment, feeling absurdly proud for entirely different reasons as Kakashi Hatake meandered towards Gai and sat down at a table next to him. 

 

The exuberant cry of “another challenge, my Eternal Rival?” split through the air and all Iruka could do was smile before moving on to see if there was anything else he could do to help. He offered his assistance where it was allowed, but mostly he was told to relax and enjoy himself. 

 

He observed. 

 

Someone had arranged a photo-booth of sorts near one of the food carts to raise money for new materials at the Academy. Iruka paused and watched as Rock Lee coerced TenTen and Neji into taking a commemorative photo of their genin team. Konohamaru stood, a camera looped around his neck, and counted them down. At the last second, TenTen tilted her head and pressed a kiss to Neji’s cheek. Neji looked mortified when they pulled away, but Iruka knew that the picture would no doubt be prominently displayed in their home by the end of the week. 

 

Ino and Hinata had joined Sakura under the sprawling shade. They were laughing about something he could not overhear, but the sound tapered off when Shikamaru and Temari arrived, spreading their own blanket out so it overlapped with Sakura’s. Sasuke was resting between the roots of the tree, his arm outstretched towards a small orange kitten that had crept forward to investigate. 

 

Iruka looked back to Hinata and paused. It was rare to see her without Himawari - where would she have left her daughter? Their most trusted family members were there apart from - Iruka relaxed. The little Uzumaki girl was safe and secure in her grandfather’s hold, bouncing on Hiashi’s knee amongst the gathering Hyuugas. 

 

“Naruto!” he heard Hinata’s voice. “Not so high!”

 

“It’s fine, Hinata!” Naruto was laughing.

 

When he turned, he spotted him standing behind the swing where he had spent so much of his childhood. Iruka felt his heart jolt in his chest at the sight. There was a grin shining on Naruto’s face and he pulled back on the ropes, hoisting the little girl who was sitting on it into the air and then letting go. Naruto pushed her gently on the back each time she swung towards him; he laughed as he pushed the girl, bumping fists with some of the other kids who were crowding around, asking to be the next ones pushed on the swings by Konoha’s hero. 

 

Someone stepped beside him.

 

“I never thought I’d see such,” Itachi Uchiha said. He had been away on a recon mission for the past few days; Iruka knew he had offered to take the mission, only so that Sasuke wouldn’t have to. The idea of Sasuke Uchiha missing the 2nd Annual event was appalling. 

 

“They’re not the only ones who have come a long way, you know,” Iruka said, glancing at him. He motioned across the crowd to where Itachi’s former genin had been roped into helping serve food. They had grown up under his tutelage - all three were well-respected chunin now and rumors said that Rei was soon to be a jonin. “So have you.”

 

Itachi arched a brow, but simply said, “Indeed.”

 

He might have said more, but Sarada came bounding to a halt in front of them, grass stains on her knees. The bright smile on her face made her look just like her mother, despite her Uchiha coloring. She pushed her glasses higher on her nose and threw her arms around Itachi’s waist.

 

“Uncle ‘Tachi!” she laughed. “You made it!”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it, Sarada,” he said. Sasuke was watching them, a small smile on his face. Sarada released her hold on her uncle and began tugging him towards the rest of their family. “Come on! Papa’s been showing me how to throw shuriken. I wanna show you!”

 

Iruka heard Itachi ask, “Does your mother know?” and decided it was better if he didn’t know the answer. After so many trials and tribulations, there was little that still managed to terrify Iruka. An irate Sakura Uchiha was one of those things. It ranked near the top of a list that included Naruto’s ramen-fueled cholesterol and Kakashi’s sense of judgment when he felt he had something to prove to Might Gai. 

 

Iruka turned to go find Kakashi when Sakura’s voice rang out, “Iruka-sensei!”

 

He turned. She was motioning him over with the hand that was not laced with Sasuke’s. He went to join them. Kakashi would find him when he was done wreaking havoc with Gai, he was sure. For now, he settled in the last empty space on the blanket, between Sai and Boruto. Naruto grinned at him and Sakura smiled. Sasuke sat as close to his wife as he ever had in public and Iruka relaxed.

 

It was a good day.

 

 


End file.
